After After Party
by silverwingedshadows
Summary: What happens at various partys. Yaoi at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Title- After After Party

Series of Anime or Manga- Kyou Kara Maou!

Pairing- Gwendal & Günter, others will show up

Rating- M to be safe due to later chapters.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! or its characters that right and privilege belongs to Tomo Takabayashi. I just have my own spin on things.

Disclaimer II- This is Yaoi. Where men love, adore, and long for other men. If this bothers you, please do leave and read something else. I wrote this

for me and am posting this for the enjoyment of others. And to prove I'm not a chicken, so =p on you. Please enjoy this tale which is OC somewhat but

hopefully ok. All comments are welcome. Just please be gentle with me and be very specific with pointing out what is wrong. Please and thank you. I believe

I am done rambling....

* * *

A knock was heard at the office door, followed by a muffled voice, saying, " Gwendal?"

"Come in" Gwendal commanded.

Günter's head peaked in and he looked around. Seeing no one else in the room he quickly slipped in the room, quietly shut the door, and locked it.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow at the other man's actions. "Hiding from Anissina?" He asked.

Gunter looked amused and chuckled. "No, I'm not hiding from Anissina. I um… was um… ah… I wanted to talk to you about the party and um… things." Günter's checks turned pink and he looked at the wall.

Both of Gwendal's eyebrows went up at this statement. "The party? What about the party? It was long, I was forced to drink with the ambassadors, and make small talk with them until Mother forced me to dance. The security was adequate. Why?" Gwendal looked wary.

"You didn't enjoy any of the party?" Günter asked now looking forlornly looking at the floor.

"The food was good, the liqueur was fine, and the decorations will give Mother all sorts of ideas for her party's, I'm sure." Gwnedal said carefully.

"But you didn't like anything?" Günter persistently asked while still looking at the floor.

Gwendal sighed and looked Günter. "The party went fine, Günter. No one was offended. No wars were started. There seemed to be impromptu trade agreements started. It seems to me that the party was a success." He coughed slightly and went on to say.

"Ah… you looked nice." Gwendal's checks turned pink as he watch the other man left his head and beam at him.

"Really? Do you really think so? I wasn't to sure if Heika's idea was going to work but you think it was a success? Was there anything that should be changed or done differently? And I really looked nice?" Günter asked blushing all the brighter while beaming at Gwendal.

"Ah, I really don't remember that much about before the party or during or after...." Gwendal trailed off while looking at Günter's hopeful and still blushing face. _(Why is he blushing?)_ "Fine, give me a minute or two to think." Gwendal said grumbling.

"I can help if you like?" Günter asked trying to be helpful.

* * *

I know its not the best way to end. Many thanks to Scarlet for proof reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to TheCoffeeFox and Nikkie23534 for leaving reviews. Thanks to all that have read the first chapter and sorry. But this chapter is longer!

Disclaimer I: I do not own in any way Kyo Kara Maou or is lovely characters.

Disclaimer II: No naughtiness in this chapter.

Disclaimer III: Sorry for any OCness

* * *

"Günter" Yuri called from across the ballroom, standing just to the side of the doors.

"Yes, Heika? Are you done with sword practice already?" Günter replied while hurrying around the room to him with his arms full of table linens.

"Yes, but aren't you supposed to be getting dressed for the party now? I know that they are waiting for you upstairs. I heard Lady Cheri complaining, quite loudly, a few minutes ago that you hadn't shown up yet." Yuri said, smiling.

"I was just trying to get a few more things done in here. Just a few finishing touches on the flowers and they will be ready for display. I need to get the tables ready for them, and the food. There are just a few more things that need to be done in here, Heika" Günter replied.

Yuri looked around the room. There were more than just a few things that need to be done for the party. Günter was doing this all by himself? Just then a few guards came in carrying flowers and plants. Günter hurried to direct them in where the decorations went, still holding the table cloths. They bowed then left having finished their task. "Are you sure you're not trying to get out of wearing" Yuri began when Günter cut him off.

"No, I'm deeply, _deeply_ honored to wear what Heika has chosen. Its just that I'm needed here a bit longer. Is there any way I can go later or last? I'm sure that it would not take very long to get ready. Right? We still have at least 3 hours until your guests arrive. If I promise to go up in two hours no matter what, would that be ok, Heika? Günter said, looking hopeful.

"Hmm, I could check, but I highly doubt that you will be given that long." Yuri said looking thoughtful. "How about we see how much we can get done in the next 30 minutes or so with more people helping," Yuri told him.

"But everyone is so busy, I don't want to bother them," Günter began.

"Nonsense" Yuri stated and with that began to cross the room to the windows overlooking the court yard. "We just need to ask and if they can great, if they can't that's ok too. Günter, you don't have to do everything by yourself." Yuri pushed the windows open and leaned out. Out in the castle courtyard was Wolfram and his guards, training. "Hey Wolfram!" Yuri shouted. Wolfram and his guards stopped practicing, lowered their swords, and looked up at Yuri as he continued to yell. "Greta would like your help in deciding what to wear and what ribbons goes with what. Also if any of your guards aren't busy and could help in finishing up the decorating in here, that would be a great help."

Wolfram's guards nodded and talked among themselves for a minute then spoke with Wolfram. He nodded and waved them on. They bowed and walked quickly to the castle. "They will be right up to help and will leave when they need to. And of course I will help Greta. We don't want to her to look foolish and wimpy, like some people!" Wolfram yelled back.

"Thanks Wolfram!" Yuri yelled, and with that he closed the window, then turned back to Günter. "There is some help and Wolfram will distract the ladies for a little while until you can go on up. Lets see who else we can get to help." Yuri said, walking to the door. He opened it and poked his head out into the hallway. There he saw Conrad and Gwendal talking. Both turned to toward the opened door and Yuri. "Busy?" he asked. Both shook their heads. "Good, then you can help Günter and me," Yuri told them.

Conrad and Gwendal followed Yuri into the room and across to Günter who stood there fidgeting.

Günter abruptly bowed and began to apologize to them. "My most humble and abject apologies for bothering you with such things, for interrupting your day and for letting our Maoh-Heika down in the most un-honorable of ways. To fail Heika when he entrusts me with a task of such magnitude and importance! To bring shame…"

"Whoa Günter!" Yuri cut in to the apologies. "I didn't mean for you to think such a thing and I know I didn't say anything like that. Its just that you have to get ready soon or Lady Cheri will come after you or send Anissina. Right? And you are doing all this by yourself, right?"

"Of course people were helping me," Günter stated.

"Where? Then why did I not see but a few soldiers dropping decorations off? That _You_ made? Who else is helping you?" Yuri asked.

"I'm not making the refreshments or setting up the orchestra," Günter said weakly.

Conrad had been watching the exchange with amusement. "Günter, just let Yuri help," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, if you're doing everything but cooking and playing music, you will be too tired to have fun at my party. You do want to have fun at my party tonight, right, Günter? I thought you would have fun tonight," Yuri said with a big smile.

"Oh, Heika!" Gunter exclaimed hugging Yuri tight.

Gwendal turned to Conrad, "I take it that means we are helping after all," he sated dryly.

"Looks like it and it seems that more help has arrived," Conrad said, nodding to the doors.

Wolfram's guards and a few maids they had found not helping with the food preparations walked into the ballroom to help. They waited by the doors for instructions.

"Well, Günter?" Gwendal said to him as he stood there hesitating. "They seem willing to help."

Günter looked at Gwendal then at the guards and maids. He nodded and walked over to them. Within minutes they were hurrying about the room, setting up the tables, getting the flowers and getting things ready for refreshments. Günter fluttered about directing them. "Heika and Conrad, if you please, would you set up the flower centerpieces for the tables? Gwendal, if I could have your help with the window decorations, please?" Gunter asked them.

Yuri looked at Conrad who nodded and replied. "Sure Günter, just let me put Morgjf by the wall out of the way, and we will get started.

"Whoo whoo hmm!" said Morgif.

"No, Morgif, I think we have it covered. Why don't you supervise over here by the window and let us know if the centerpieces are crooked or not." Yuri told the demon sword, walking to the windows with Conrad following behind.

"Hmm!" Morgif agreed.

"Excellent!" Günter turned to Gwendal who just grumbled. "Great, then I will leave you two to get started. Gwendal if you will follow me, we will began as well. I think it would be a good idea to start in a less busy area and work our way down." Günter told Gwendal as he led him to the far end of the ballroom where there was a ladder and some plants. "I will go up the ladder and hang the vines you give to me. Is that alright?" Gunter asked.

"Fine, what end do you want first?" Gwendal asked.

"The end with a loop, so it can be hung on the hook up at the top of the window." Günter replied.

Working steadily and efficiently the two quickly finished more than ¾ of the windows of the ballroom. But they were soon in the busiest section of the ballroom and had to slow down. Many people were rushing about trying to get everything set up for the refreshments that soon would be heading to the ballroom.

"Günter this is the last one here. Did we run out?" Gwendal asked as he handed the vine to Günter.

"No, there are more on the way. Did you not notice that we have used more than we started with?" Günter asked smiling while he started up the ladder.

"I noticed, its just that, _HEY WATCH OUT_!" Gwendal shouted as the ladder holding Günter was crashed into. The ladder began to fall over, taking Günter with it. Acting quickly, Gwendal moved to where Günter was falling and plucked him out of the air. The ladder landed with a loud _Thwack_! Catching Günter, but thrown off balance, Gwendal was having trouble keeping steady with Günter in his arms. As he tried to keep them upright he felt something bump into the back of him. Gwendal fell, twisting to land on his back and take the brunt of the fall. Günter and his hair laid splayed out across the top of him, gripping his lapels shaken but unhurt. Gwendal slowly began to push himself into a sitting position with Gunter still on him. This caused Günter to sit and look up at Gwendal, and he blushed. Gwendal sat up completely and looked up to see what or who had made him fall. Standing there with more vines was Ken Murata, the Great Sage.

The Great Sage looked around the plants in his arms at Gwendal and Günter on the floor with amusement. Günter, while still sitting on Gwendal's lap, ran his hands over the other mans arms, shoulders, and upper back to make sure he was alright, all the while muttering about strains and sprains. He smirked as Gwendal looked uncomfortable, but enduring being checked over by Günter. "Sorry, sorry didn't see you there with all these vine things. Where would you like them, Günter?" Murata said.

"Mmm? Yes, Geika , just over there by the window on the other side of the downed ladder, thank you for your kind help." Günter said absently, while checking Gwendal head for any wounds.

"Günter" Gwendal said trying to get his attention. "Günter, enough I'm fine"

Gunter looked at him in worry and said. "What if I made you pull or strain something while helping me?"

'Günter, have you checked his legs and his lower back yet? He might have unknowingly hurt something there". Murata said, trying to be helpful. Gwendal glared at the Great Sage, who just smiled innocently.

"Oh Geika, thank you! I might have done a great and utterly horrible disservice to Gwendal if you were not here to help!" Günter exclaimed.

"Is everyone ok? We heard a really loud noise from across the ballroom. Is anyone hurt in any way? Murata, what is going on?" Yuri asked anxiously, rushing up to Murata, Conrad following close behind.

"Shibuya, everyone's fine, see?" Murata said smirking, then pointed to Günter sitting on a faintly blushing Gwendal. Günter was trying to check Gwendal's upper legs for any injuries and Gwendal kept grabbing Günter's hands to try to get him to stop.

Yuri peered around Murata to look at the two on the floor. "You alright? What are you doing on the floor? What are you guys doing? Wrestling? Are you done decorating? Its time for Günter to go get ready for the party. Gwendal you should probably go get ready too. We can finish what's left here."

At these questions, Gwendal's head snapped up to look at the now growing audience around him and Günter. "Fine," Gwendal said through clenched teeth. He hauled himself and Günter off the floor with a smooth movement and pulled the protesting Günter through the room and out the doors of the ballroom.

"Was it something I said?" Yuri asked looking at the retreating men.

"Maa maa Shibuya, Gwendal was just in a hurry. Don't worry about those two. Everything is under control. Looks like my work here is done." Murata said, smirking slightly.

"Hmm, I don't know, there are a few things to do in here it looks like " said Yuri glancing around.

Murata just sighed and dumped the vines he had in his arms into Yuri's. "Like I said my work here is done. I will also be getting ready for the party now. See you later Shibuya!" Murata walked out, leaving behind a very puzzled Yuri.

"Conrad, am I missing something here?" Yuri asked, turning to look at Conrad with a concerned look.

"Everything will be fine, Yuri. Unless, we don't finish." Conrad said, trying not to give anything away.

"Ack! That's right! Wolfram will call me a wimp if I don't get this all finished. Come on Conrad, looks like we are almost done!" Yuri replied, completely diverted. Conrad followed.

* * *

I'm sorry to say due to bad bad choice I have hurt my wrist. So this will be the only chapter going up today, but as soon as I finish typing out my written 3 chapter and have it proofed it will be posted. And thanks again to my proofer. But it may take most of the week to get it typed as I've been home 3 days and am now just posting this so yeah not so good with typing at the moment. Also any mistakes with the ladder part with grammar an such are all my fault since I kept changing it. And now I am rambling and need a nap. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Again be very precise on whats wrong when you review. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to TheCoffeeFox, Nikkie23534, CatOfTha'Dune88, and lav123 for leaving reviews.

Disclaimer I: I do not own in any way Kyo Kara Maou or its lovely characters.

Disclaimer II: No yaoi naughty fun in this chapter.

Disclaimer III: Sorry for any OCness.

* * *

"Stop complaining, Günter, Heika wants you to get ready now. Or do you plan on not listening to him?" Gwendal asked him while walking quickly through the castle. That shut Gunter up and he meekly allowed Gwendal to drag him about the castle. Soon they arrived at the rooms set aside for dressing preparations. Acting quickly Gwendal opened the door, swung Günter into the room, then shut the door. But not quick enough to not hear the squeals and shouts from the ladies as they pounced on Günter. Gwendal headed to the doors down the hall. He knocked twice, the doors opened and he went in.

Günter stood there in the middle of the room shocked. _I was just unceremonialnessly tossed into this den of high pitched shrieking insanity. This group of terrifyingly scary ladies hurrying about the room complaining that I had given them so little time to get me ready. Pulling at me, holding stuff up to my face, hair, and I have no one to blame but Gwendal! _"Where is Gwendal? Doesn't he have to get ready too?" Günter mumbled pouting.

"Hmm? Oh, Gwendal is getting ready down the hall. Others are helping him. Don't you worry, we will having you looking simply marvelous in no time!" Lady Cheri told him while holding flowers to his hair. "Hmm, I think we will go with the other one. Now why don't we start with your clothes next." She started yanking on his coat and pants to get him out of them.

"Oh, well then maybe I should just go down there, since I'm sure that you ladies would rather help someone other than myself—who is not female—to get ready." Günter said, backing up to the door, pulling on his clothes and preparing to escape.

"Going somewhere, Your Excellency?" Yozak said, coming into the room behind Günter.

"Yozak, perfect timing! Günter is ready for step two. Why don't you go along with him, too. You both need to make sure you're all cleaned up" Lady Cheri said shooing them along.

"Hai Hai, this way" Yozak said, while taking Günter with him.

"Step 2?" Günter asked woefully, following him.

(The Maoh's Private Bath)

"Yozak! We aren't supposed to be in here. And what is that?" Günter asked pointing towards the middle of the bath.

Yozak blinked at him "You're already in, but its fine we have Bocchan's permission. That partition was for earlier when Lady Cheri and Lord Wolfram took a bath with the little hime. Something about happy families bathe together or something. It was the only way Lord Wolfram would get in the same bath as Lady Cheri. We just left it up in case its was needed." Yozak told him.

"Oh, I see. It's rather steamy in here today" Günter said, sitting down in the water near the edge of the bath.

"Want me to wash your back?" Yozak replied moving closer to Günter with a sly grin.

"I'm fine, really, no need to trouble yourself." Günter told him backing away from Yozak who was just getting into the water.

"It's no trouble at all, Günter-sama!" Yozak replied teasingly, getting closer.

"No thanks, I'll just go sit over there and… Oh! Ah…whoops!" and with a large splash Günter tripped over someone and landed backwards into the water.

"You ok?" said the one he had just tripped over.

"Geika, I beg your pardon, I didn't see you there." Gunter apologized after sitting up and getting the hair out of his face.

"Maa maa, its fine. No harm done. It _is_ a little hard to see in here after all. You sure are falling a lot though, Günter. You seem rather distracted today. Something on your mind? Maybe a certain person?" The Sage asked looking concerned.

"Am I? Well, I am worried about this party going well. It is the first party Heika seems truly interested in it and he even thought it up. I want it to go well for him," Günter told the Great Sage.

"So it just," then Murata looked over at Yozak grinning and they said together "Yuri Love Love?" holding their hands to look like a heart and batting their eyelashes at Günter.

Gunter burst out laughing "No, no. Well… yes, sorta."

They both look at Günter inquisitively and said "Sorta?"

Günter sighed, leaned back against the edge of the bath, got comfy, and closed his eyes. Yozak and Ken Murata settled themselves on either side of him and waited expectantly. He sighed again then explained "I love and respect our Maoh Heika, I want him to be happy here, but I don't love love Yuri Heika" he smiled.

"Then why do you hug Shibuya so much or complain when he leaves the castle without telling you?" Murata asked.

Gunter responded quickly "That is to tease and annoy Wolfram. It's rather funny to see his outbursts and expressions."

"I'll agree with you on that, but Lord Wolfram hardly explodes on anything any more. So why still do it?" Yozak drawled.

"It has become a habit. It's going to be hard, but I think its time to break it," Günter said thoughtfully.

"But what about the nosebleeds and such?" Murata asked.

"He resembles someone I knew when they were young. It just gets me to thinking, then, well, nosebleed," Gunter said smiling, dreamily thinking.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Yozak and Murata let Günter sit and smile to himself. They looked at each other and grinned. "So that means that there is someone you like," Murata said softly, then nodded to Yozak.

"Yes, there is" Günter said equal soft, lost in his musings.

"So who might this lucky person be?" Yozak asked softly.

"He… who, wait, what, why do you ask? Gunter asked, flustered, now paying attention to what was asked.

Murata shot a half annoyed look at Yozak who just shrugged. "No reason, you just had the soft dreamy look on your face while you were thinking. So was just curious is all," the Sage replied.

"Really, my faced looked like that?" Gunter asked, opening one eye to look at the Great Sage who nodded.

Günter sighed and closed his eye. "Well, just to let you know, for _curiosity's_ sake. I have had my crush for decades, but nothing will come of it. I know that. Otherwise why would they run off to elope, dashing my faint hopes? Then to not actually get married but be close as ever! I don't have a chance against that. So I will look from afar and keep it to myself. You can't be rejected that way and we can have a working relationship that won't be strained because of how I feel. Its not like I'm alone. I have Gisela."

Murata and Yozak looked at each other. "I think I have been in here a little too long… feeling a little dizzy. Lord Günter, why don't we go back and get ready? You look a little flushed, yourself. Yozak can finish up here" the Sage said.

"I believe that's a good idea. I don't want Lady Cheri storming in here to do her version of helping," Günter replied, shuddering.

"Has she helped before?" Murata asked, leaving with Günter.

"Not me, but there was this one time I heard about…." Gunter began to tell the Sage as they left,their voices fading as they got further away.

Yozak relaxed a few more minutes in the water "Who could it be that Lord Günter likes? Bet I know. What about you, Your Excellency?" Yozak asked in a load voice. From the other side of the partition he could hear splashing and a growling Gwendal. Yozak laughed. No one could out-spy him.

* * *

Many apologies for getting this chapter out so late. Just blame me, otherwise my proofer will hurt me. She is working on the next one right now. I also have almost all the other chapters all typed out. So hopefully in the next month or so, please don't be mad if this doesn't happen, I will have this story done. My wrist only hurts now if I play volleyball or tennis so its almost all healed up. So happy about that. Since college has started, things may be odd but I hope not. Thanks for not yelling at me. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to TheCoffeeFox for reviewing and to everyone who has faved or alerted this story.

Disclaimer I: I do not own in any way Kyo Kara Maou or its fun characters.

Disclaimer II: No yaoi naughtiness in this chapter.

Disclaimer III: Sorry for any OCness.

(Back to the scary ladies lol)

* * *

Going back to dress, Günter was curious why they were wearing two robes. He had asked Murata about it several times but he just laughed and said it would save some of Günter's sanity. Just as Günter and Murata got back to the hallway of the dressing room a loud _Ka Boom _was heard. With a quick worried look passing between them, they ran the rest of the way back, their robes almost tripping them in their haste. When they opened the door and ran inside they were surprised to see purple smoke and fabric everywhere. Different colors of fabric hung from windows, from pictures (making them crooked), draped on chairs, and all over the floor. The Great Sage peered through the smoke trying to find a window, his nose and mouth covered by the sleeve of his robe. Günter started to cross the room to open a window covering his face with his sleeve as he went. But before he got there, Anissina had gotten all the windows open and the smoke was leaving the room. Murata raised an eyebrow and asked "What happened and is everyone ok?"

Anissina looked over at the two men and answered, "Oh, I was just testing _Get Dressed Impossible Fast and Beautifully-kun_, when a small mishap occurred. Apparently I used the wrong maryoku to power it up. Another failure. Pity."

"That is a pity, Anissina" said Lady Cheri standing up from behind a sofa.

"But now we are all behind on getting ready, but we can do it or my name is not Jennifer of Yokohama!" said Miko Shibuya also getting up from behind the same sofa.

"Mama-san, what are you doing over there?" Murata asked surprised.

"Oh Ken-chan, it was so exciting! Ani-chan's invention began to shake, then sparks and purple smoke started coming out! Cheri-chan grabbed me and we hid behind this sofa." She gestured towards it. "Yu-chan must have lots of fun here, with how exciting it gets with everyone. I should come and visit more often now that Sho-chan knows how to travel back and forth. I could even come help Wolf-chan get Yu-chan to hurry up and pick a day!" She stood there looking overjoyed at the idea.

"That sounds like an idea, Mama-san. By the way where is Lord Bielefeld? We haven't seen him since earlier." Murata said smoothly changing the subject and making a note of what she said in his head.

"Of course you haven't, I look ridiculous and I absolutely refuse to go to the party!" Yelled Wolfram.

"Maa, Maa Wolf, you look simply marvelous! You will enchant Yuri Heika all over again and he will have to fight off all your admirers. Now come out and show Geika how lovely you look" Lady Cheri told him.

"But Mother!" Wolfram wailed.

"You don't like what I picked out with Yuri Papa? It suits you." Greta said while bringing Wolfram into the room where everyone was waiting. As Wolfram walked in, eyes looking at the rug beneath his feet and chewing on his bottom lip, squeals of delight were heard from the ladies. Wolfram stopped and stood there embarrassed, with blushing cheeks waiting for the two men to say something.

"Well?" Wolfram asked, trying to look unconcerned.

Günter smiled and replied, "You look breathtaking."

"I don't look completely ridiculous?" Wolfram questioned them.

"Of course not," Günter and Murata said at the same time.

"Have you seen how you look?" Günter asked.

"No, but…" Wolfram's voice tapered off.

"Come, look here," Günter gently pulled him over to a long dressing mirror. "Yuri Heika looked very carefully for something that would be perfect for you. He has taken planning for everything very seriously. Look at yourself, Wolfram." Wolfram reluctantly looked into the mirror and stared. "Heika looked far and wide to find this silk. See how it begins with the faintest of pinks to darker pinks? The scattered sakura blossoms and petals decorating the silk match your skin. All this was done with you in mind. He took everything about you into account while selecting your kimono. From the ornaments in your hair to the geta on your feet. Surely with all the effort Heika put into this, you could come to the party wearing it." Wolfram nodded slowly, still looking at himself in the mirror. Günter stepped away and Murata walked over.

"Good job on averting that disaster," Murata complimented him.

Günter smiled "All I did was tell the truth."

"Marvelous, simply marvelous" Lady Cheri told them. She clapped her hand "Now if you gentlemen will come with me we will get started with your hair and then on to what Heika picked out for you! Jennifer-san will help!"

(later….)

"Geika, what is going on?" Günter asked softly.

"Hmm, something the matter?" The Sage replied.

"Why am I wearing makeup?" Günter asked.

"Why so you are, the ladies must think you need it. Don't worry about it. Looks like you aren't then only one concerned about it though," came his reply, looking across the room. They both watched as a blue kimono clad Yozak was attempting to argue with the Lady Cheri about the makeup. She kept talking over him. "I wouldn't have thought he would mind the eye shadow," mused Murata.

"Oh that's not the problem, he just wanted a darker hue of a blue." Jennifer Shibuya told them as she finished up Gunter's makeup. "There you are, all finished! Doesn't he look lovely, Ken-chan?" she asked.

"Lovely," Murata echoed. "Mama-san, you've out done yourself."

"Why thank you! You both are done now, so now we can put you in your kimonos!" she told them excitedly. She pulled Günter out of his chair and began tugging on his robe trying to get him out of it.

"_Madame_, what are you doing?" Günter half shrieked.

"You need to get out of this, of course, though I am curious. You did pick Yu-chan some rather skimpy underwear to wear. Do you wear the same?" Jennifer Shibuya asked, pulling at his robe. Günter stood there shocked, mouth agape. She took advantage of this to pull his robe off. "Ken-chan" she pouted, finding another robe underneath.

"We need him still able to go to the party tonight, Mama-san. That's why the two robes, Günter." Murata told them.

'Aww, oh well. Ani-chan could you be a dear and get the boys' kimonos?" Jennifer asked her.

"I'm bringing them now. I think this was it. Ok, Günter, close your eyes. We want this to be a surprise," Anissina said, carrying a large white bag.

"Um, do I have to?" Günter asked weakly.

"Yes!" replied the ladies all together from all over the room, staring at him.

"Fine," he said, while closing his eyes. All Günter could hear was the rustling of cloth, the ladies giggles, and the odd advice that Heika's mother was giving. He was being moved about gently and dressed like a doll. "Um, this is very disconcerting, I mean I am very grateful that you are helping me dress, but …."

"Relax, they will be done soon. Tell me more about the party." The Great Sage asked him.

"Well, um this party is about Heika and by him." Günter told him. "Everything about the party, the food, music, and what is worn was suggested by Yuri Heika. When I sent out the invitations I made sure that it had a good name."

"You named the party?" Murata asked surprised.

"Of course, all the parties have names so that out guest know what to expect. It's only the polite thing to do and it's tradition. Started by our great Original King. I'm surprised that you didn't know." Gunter said.

"Well, that does sound like him, and something like that isn't something I am interested in. What is this party's name?" Murata asked him.

"_Understanding His Majesty the Maoh Heika's, Rich Heritage, Cultural Background of the Glorious Other World that Helped Bring Him Up and Shape His Young Life_" Gunter announced grandly. "Well that's the short version, of course. The invitations do say a lot more."

"That sounds … impressive, but don't worry about telling us the longer version. I do hope er believe the ladies are done. We do need to get downstairs, you look fine, open your eyes or you might fall though." Murata told him. "Here, why don't you walk with Lord Bielefeld, you both need the practice walking in getas. We will be right behind you if you need help. Just take it slow."

"Ok," both Wolfram and Günter replied, heading slowly for the party.

"Lady Cheri, I have a question. Where did Lord Gunter get that kanzashi for his hair? I don't remember seeing it with what Shibuya brought back for everyone. Is it something he got for himself?" Murata asked while walking staying out of ear shot of Günter.

"Oh no, Gwendal found it in a little shop. Or at least that is what he said. Rather cranky too, when I asked which shop. Oh! What to do! He will never get married if he keeps that grouchy attitude. And oh, the wrinkles he will get! Its sad, only one darling child of mine is engaged. Maybe I should take the other two on one of my trips." Lady Cheri sighed. "If I can get them out of the castle. What do you think, Geika?" she asked.

"Oh, I think we can find them someone a little closer to home. I think I can help" Murata told her smirking a bit. "We better catch up or they will get to the party before us."

"Oh? This is going to be an interesting party after all! Wolfram, darling! Wait for me! Come on, Geika!" Lady Cheri said, hurrying toward the rest of the group. "Ok, now that we are almost to the ballroom. Let's do a final check. Everyone looks good. Wait, Anissina, your bow is crooked, can someone fix it? Alright ladies, all ready? Oh and you gentlemen as well." She didn't wait for a reply."Then let's go turn heads now, shall we?" With a mischievous smile, Lady Cheri led them into the ballroom.

* * *

The kimonos that are being worn at the party.

Gunter - pale purple to dark purple with white roses and petals

Wolfram - pale pink to dark pink with white and pink sakura blossoms and petals

Murata - black with red dragons

Cheri - silver with peacocks

Greta - pale yellow with goldfish

Jennifer - pale green with white lilies

Anissina - red (matches her hair) with yellow dragonflies

Gisela - deep green (matches her hair) with pink lotus flowers

Yozak - periwinkle blue(which I think matches his eyes and goes nice with his hair) with dark blue tiger lilies and petals

Maids - baby blue with daisies

I wasn't allowed to describe what everyone was wearing in detail in the story. Something about overkill, rambling or something. So I bowed to her wishes and didn't. But I did write it here for everyone else. I spent more time than necessary figuring out what everyone should wear. Yes, I am that silly. Ok, in the coming chapters there may be a hiccup with my proofer. She is iffyish on reading straight out yaoi. So I thought I would ease her in to it with small hints of it. So far its ok, but if she ends up fainting or something, well. May have the full out yaoi non proofed. Also as I have been writing this, then typing this, it has changed some. Well it got a little longer, and may not flow perfect or at all, and sorry if its odd to. But I am glad people are reading it and seem to like it. Ok now I am rambling, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to lav123, Fawn of the Woods, jspgh1234, and DssArtem for replying.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! or its characters, they and it belong to Tomo Takabayashi.

Disclaimer II- Hints of stuff.

Disclaimer III- Sorry for any OCness, but it happens.

* * *

"Lady Cheri!" Yuri called from behind the group, running to catch up.

"Heika? Aren't you supposed to be welcoming guests?" Lady Cheri asked waiting for him to catch breath once he had caught up to them.

"Yes, but I wanted to see how Wolfram liked his kimono." Yuri replied, searching the group for Wolfram. He brightened up finding him and walked over. "Wolfram, how do you like your kimono?" He asked anxiously looking down at Wolfram.

"Thank you, Yuri, I think I like it." Wolfram answered softly.

Yuri grabbed Wolfram's hands, "Is it the shoes? We can have them changed if you don't like the geta's."

"No, I'm just not used to them yet. I will have to walk slower than you. So you go on ahead, I will catch up. There are more guests arriving anyways" Wolfram told him.

"No, we can take it as slow as you need to," Yuri replied. "Or better yet, lets do this." Yuri linked arms with Wolfram, letting go of his hands. "Oh, ladies, your escorts will be here momentarily. Günter, you need to come with us. Your escort will meet up with you soon. Murata, your escort should arrive with the others," and with a wave he left with Wolfram. Günter trailed along behind at a discreet distance. Dumfounded, Wolfram walked arm in arm with Yuri to go greet guests in the ballroom.

"Yozak, we are to guard Heika as he wanders the ballroom." Conrad spoke behind the group making them jump.

"Roger, but where do I put…"Yozak began then trailed off having caught sight of Conrad. "What are you wearing, Captain? Where is your sword?" He asked moving to Conrad's side. The rest of them quickly turned around to see what was going on. Conrad stood there smiling ,wearing a deep blue kimono, hakama, and katana at his side.

Conrad patted the katana "I will be wearing this tonight. Do you have any weapons on you? Other than the ones strapped to your thighs?" Yozak, shook his head no. "Then I'm glad I have these with me. Mother, can you help me? Yozak, if you would turn please." Lady Cheri joined Conrad in standing behind Yozak. They began to put something in his hair.

"Oh, this is an interesting design, perfect for his hair, but these look like they hold something?" Lady Cheri queried.

"That's correct, Mother. Here, it goes like this." With a small metallic hiss, Conrad demonstrated.

"What are you doing back there? What was that noise?" Yozak asked.

"Well, you need to be able to get to a weapon quickly, defend Yuri, and not flash anyone in doing so. That would probably embarrass him. So..Here, hold out your hands." Yozak put his hands out, and Conrad put a small rectangular cloth covered item on them. Yozak carefully removed the cloth, to reveal a slim silver blade with a filigreed end and dangling sapphire drops.

"These should work nicely, Captain. Good balance. I will have to remember to tell Bocchan thank you." Yozak told him. Murata snickered.

"Yozak, I had these made for you." Conrad gently took the blade from Yozak and put it in. Lady Cheri silently held up a mirror in front of Yozak. Yozak's eyes widened.

"These are great, Captain. No one would ever guess that there were blades there. It just looks like something unusual from Bocchan's world. Too bad this would be the only time I could wear them." Yozak said gently moving his head side to side to see everything, making the drops sway.

Conrad laughed " I did have these made there. I'm sure if this party goes well, Heika will have more like this." Conrad moved closer, "It suits you well", he took Yozak's arm and linked it with his.

Yozak blushed, "Escort me in, Captain?"

"Of course," Conrad replied. "Mother, Geika, your escorts should have been here already. The other ladies have already gone on with theirs while we where fixing up Yozak hair. Ah, Mother, yours is here. We will be leaving now." They nodded to Lady Cheri and The Great Sage then left for the ballroom.

"My escort?" She mused. "What ever does he…Fan Fan!' Lady Cheri squealed.

"Ah, my beautiful one! I've missed you, my days were so gray, and dull. Allow me to give you a token of my affection and devotion." He gave her a small velvet covered box. "Yuri Heika was kind enough to tell me what you would be wearing."

"Oh Fan Fan, you are so sweet to me." She opened the box and nestled inside was a platinum peacock feather encrusted with emeralds. The colors going from dark green at the top to light green to the bottom.

"Of course these emeralds can not compare with the beauty and the luminescence of your eyes. Nor the depth of them when they change shades with your feelings. But please accept this with my heart," he told her.

"Oh Fan Fan! Of course, would you put this on my obi for me?" Lady Cheri asked.

"Certainly, my glorious one. My apologies for not being able to dress the same as you. I wasn't sure if I would be able to make it on time. I even sent this to Yuri Heika a few days ago, so that if I wasn't able to make it, you would still be able to receive it. I had so wanted you to have this. Shall we go?" Fan Fan asked.

"It goes marvelously with my kimono. I love it!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, lets go. Geika, would you like to go with us?" She asked linking arms with Fan Fan.

"It will be fine, I'll wait just a few more minutes" The Great Sage replied.

"Of course, well then we will see you inside" Lady Cheri said. The Sage smiled, and waved as she and Fan Fan swept past on their way to the ballroom.

Murata dropped his hand, sighed, and blew at his bangs. "I wonder if I have been stood up?" He heard a chuckle, whirled around, and began to giggle at the man in front of him. "Shibuya went all out for this little party didn't he" He said now full out laughing.

Shinou pouted "What, I don't look dashing?" Turning in a full circle so he could show off.

Murata snorted. "You know exactly how good you look in your black kimono and hakama. Wait are those red dragons? Anyway, I'm not inflating your ego for you." He hesitated. "Is it a good idea for you to be here?" The Sage asked.

"Yuri asked if I would, something about fulfilling all the traditions of his home or something. Is that so bad my Soukoku? Are you displeased with your escort?" The Original King asked softly.

"No, you kept me waiting again though. But I'm used to that." He smiled at Shinou.

"Shall we go?" Shinou asked.

"Fine," he said linking arms with the Original King. "But can you keep the mischief to a minimum?"

"What, my Soukoku isn't going to tell me to be good?" Shinou asked curiously.

"Would that honestly do any good? Also I figured if I tell you to be mostly good, you could actually do that, but if you go overboard with your pranks there will be trouble." Shinou's eye's widened and Murata smirked at that. "I, with Shibuya's help will confine you to a unused room in the temple. There without visitors, of any sort, you can reflect for a month on your actions. Also I did talk to Ulrike about this already, she agreed as well." The Original King gaped at him. "Be glad I am giving you a warning at least. Some people didn't even want to do that." Shinou pouted at him. "You might as well stop that. This is an important party for Shibuya. Now shall we go?" The Sage asked linking arms with Shinou.

"Fine, I'll be behave for the most part. But I want a reward, for my good behavior. Now don't we look nice? Like a matched pair? I was quite pleased to help Yuri with your kimono. I even sketched this dragon for your dangly hair thingy." He said smoothing the Sage's hair.

"Dangly hair thingy?" He laughed. "Yes, its very nice. And I will think about it. Your reward that is , if you are mostly good. Shouldn't we be moving toward the ballroom?" Murata asked tugging on Shinou's arm.

"What I can't have you to myself for awhile?" Murata just looked at him. "Fine, fine , we're going" Shinou said laughing. And they walked arm in arm to the party.

* * *

I'm very, very sorry for how long it has been taking. But we both got sick. And I got to take all sorts of tests while sick. I made rather bad grades to. Evil viruses, throat issues, and allergy's make for no fun. Well, I wrote a interesting sex scene will I was sick. We will see when that gets posted. But not yet. I will get this all posted first. Scarlet is going over more chapters right now so I'm hopeful they will be up soon, maybe before the end of the week. Also the naughty stuff will not be proofed by Scarlet. Sorry. I will try to see what I can do about that. I have someone in mind but its finals time, so I have no clue. Thank you for your patience.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! or its characters that joy belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

Disclaimer II- Um its short?

* * *

"Well, that explains a few things that happened at the party," Gwendal said. "How did you find out about this?"

"Oh, Murata told me. It seems that he knows what going on most of the time" Günter replied. "Also, I thought you might want to know."

"Unless, the Sage left something out," Gwendal muttered. "Will you please sit down and quit fluttering about. It makes it hard at times to hear you properly."

"Sorry, um, would you like some tea?" Günter asked.

"No, I don't." Gwendal replied curtly. "I would like to get on with this."

"Of course, I'm sorry, I will continue," Günter said looking worried.

* * *

Yep this is super tiny, I thought it needed it. So here it is. And unproofed! Gasp! Sorry, I'm silly.

This is the morning after time. Sorry for all that I confused. Usagi-chan got mad at me about it though.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! or its characters, that lucky person is Tomo Takabayashi.

Disclaimer II- More hints of stuff.

Disclaimer III- OCness most likely to occur.

* * *

"Yuri, you shouldn't leave the guests, you wimp." Wolfram scolded him when they reached the ballroom.

"I know, I know, and don't call me a wimp. I just wanted to greet you. Anyway Gwendal can greet the few guests that show up in my absence. Most will arrive shortly. Well, those that aren't fashionable late, that is. Ah, look, there is your brother. And it looks like Flynn-san has arrived. Hello, Flynn-san, glad you could come," Yuri greeted her.

"Yuri Heika," she looked at them and smiled. "I'm glad to have come, otherwise I would have missed seeing this lovely sight."

"Yes, the ballroom does look nice" Yuri said, looking around.

"Not that the room doesn't look nice, it does, but I wasn't talking about the ballroom. I was talking about the two lovely gentlemen with you. Of course you look nice as well, Lord Gwendal." Her smile got wider as she watched as Yuri beamed, while Wolfram and Gunter blushed.

Gwendal cleared his throat, " Yes, Wolfram you do look…quite…cute, er, nice. Anyways Heika, more guests are arriving. Have you been practicing your greetings for the dignitaries?"

"Yes, Gwendal, but you might want to watch out when I do that one hopping greeting. I bumped into a chair and then about fell over the last time I practiced," Yuri warned him.

"Don't worry Yuri, I will stand behind you. You won't fall." Wolfram assured him.

"Thanks, Wolfram" Yuri replied.

"Heika, I will go join my group now, they seem to be eyeing the food from your other world. I wouldn't mind trying some myself. Until later." She told him. Flynn-san curtseyed, and Yuri nodded as she walked towards the food area.

Yuri looked at Gwendal, "I'm glad you changed your mind and wore your kimono and hakama. Was it so bad having Shori help? He said you were not too thrilled to have had his help. I guess the ladies could have helped you as well, we could do that next time. That is … if you want," Yuri said thoughtfully.

"No, it wasn't a problem at all. I would prefer it to stay that way. The ladies were busy enough I'm sure," Gwendal told him quickly.

"Hmm, you're probably right. Ah, I hear more guests headed this way. Shall we go greet them, Wolfram?" Yuri asked, smiling at Wolfram.

Wolfram blushed and nodded. Then they walked together over to large double doors to wait on their guests.

"You have been rather quiet, Günter, something wrong?" Gwendal asked, not following them.

Günter looked up at him and smiled " No, nothing is wrong, just concentrating on walking. I don't want to fall or trip and embarrass myself. Shouldn't we catch up with them?"

"Hmm, well how about I give you a hand? Or arm rather?" Gwendal asked, offering his arm to Günter.

"Thank you, we should be able to head over to Wolfram and Heika without incident," Günter said blushing, faintly.

(later after many greetings and no problems)

"Aahhh, glad that's done." Yuri stretched his back a bit. "That is everyone, right, Günter? I know you have a list in your head that you were mentally checking as the guests passed by," Yuri said looking a Günter.

Günter nodded, "Almost all of your guests have arrived. A few sent word ahead, saying that they might be rather late. When they arrive, I will make sure one of us greets them if you aren't available. There shouldn't be a problem if you go now to mingle and eat. I will stay here for a little longer for those that haven't sent word."

"That's sounds ok, but if no one else has shown in 15 minutes come find us. Ok, Günter?" Yuri asked. Günter nodded. "Ok, everyone, lets go. Wolfram, I want you to try something that I had one of the cooks make, lets head over to the food first before we mingle." Yuri walked arm in arm with Wolfram and Conrad with Yozak, as they headed to go eat.

"Gunter, who are you waiting for?" Gwendal asked, curious, after waiting for Yuri to get out of ear shot.

"Well, remember when your mother came through a little while ago?" Günter asked.

"Yes, like a tornado with that Fan guy," Gwendal grumped.

"Hmm, I believe Lady Cheri calls him 'Fan Fan'. Anyway, she said something about Geika needing to wait for his escort. Well, the party has already begun and Geika is still not here. Do you think he might still be waiting? If so, then I thought I should go get him. With us having similar issues with our night and all," Günter said.

"So, you're going to go get him? He might not want to be here and is going to use this as a good excuse. And what issues?" Gwendal asked.

"Of course he wants to come! He looked so interested when he was asking me questions about it earlier. He even helped us decorate, remember? And about the issues, well…" Günter trailed off.

Conrad walked up to them "Gwendal, Heika wants you. He is talking with King Sara. Something about boats was brought up as I was leaving. We should probably head over there quickly."

"Yes, I will follow you to them. Hopefully, Heika hasn't agreed to anything yet. Günter, I will talk to you later about this." Gwendal looked at the guards posted at the doors of the ballroom. "Keep a close look out for anything or anyone suspicious. Also guard Lord Günter while he stands here and make sure he stays in the ballroom." Günter opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped with a sharp look from Gwendal. "I know you can defend yourself if there is trouble normally, but you are wearing unfamiliar clothes and you don't have your sword. Just agree, ok? For me?'' Gwendal asked.

Günter blushed, "Ok, Gwendal, but you better hurry over there before Heika promises the moon or something."

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised by that," Gwendal muttered. He hesitated, looking like he was going to say something, but changed his mind. Gwendal shook his head, nodded to Günter, and left with Conrad. As they walked over to Yuri, Gwendal asked rapid fire questions, and Conrad gave short concise answers.

Gunter watched them go, then turned to wait for the Great Sage, and _shrieked_ when he came face to face with the Shinou, whom he hadn't been expecting. The Great Sage and The Original King both laughed as they helped keep Günter steady on his getas.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't laugh because Shinou sneaked up on you. Its not nice. Especially since we had been eavesdropping." The Sage look at Shinou and elbowed him to try to get him to stop laughing. "He is sorry by the way, aren't you?" Murata said looking at Shinou, glasses glinting.

"Don't worry about it, he has pulled a few pranks on me before. Its ok now, I think I can stand without any problems." Murata and Shinou let his arms go. "Thank you for making sure I didn't fall though. Geika, is Shinou your escort?" Günter asked.

"Yes, sorry about arriving late. Though we did hear something good, didn't we Shinou?" Murata asked. The Original King just grinned.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you about that. If I may?" Gunter asked Murata.

"Oh? Sounds interesting, why don't we head towards the food. We can eat, talk, and maybe that will keep Shinou out of mischief," Murata said, smirking at Shinou.

"Now your mean to me in front of others, how cruel," Shinou pouted.

"You will survive, somehow. Now shall we?" The Sage asked.

The Original King offered his arms to them both, they accepted, and he headed slowly over to the sake table he had spotted. Gunter and Murata had their heads together talking and getting plans made when they noticed where they were headed. They both turned to look up at Shinou suspiciously. "Now, now, don't look at me like that. We should have a toast to kick off the party. Also, one for me being so lucky to escort you both. What do you think My Dark and My Cool Beauties?' Shinou asked them.

Günter and Murata looked at each other. "You have been living in the temple too long," they said together. Shinou looked at them startled.

"I think you need to let him out of the temple more often. Sounds like he has been around the shrine maidens too long" Gunter told Murata.

"Hmm, maybe. Shinou, before we start any toasts we should eat something. Would you go get us something? We will stay here and guard the sake for you. Ok?" The Sage asked.

"Of course, My Sage, await my return" Shinou said, bowing to Murata. He quickly left and was soon out of sight.

"Was that a good idea?" Günter asked looking concerned.

"Yes, he should be good since we are waiting on him. Now about what we were talking about earlier. Are you certain?" Murata asked, looking at him carefully.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is necessary to move forward," Günter said firmly.

"Fine," Murata said. "Then you have a deal."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Günter said softly.

"Now, how about that toast? My Beautiful ones?" Shinou asked walking toward them with plates held high.

"Sure, we both could use a drink right about now" The Great Sage said, looking at Günter.

Günter quickly poured them all a glass of champagne, then passed them to Shinou and Murata. He raised his glass, "What should we toast?"

"To Beauty?" Shinou asked. They looked at him funny. "What?"

"To luck?" Murata suggested.

"How about to Beauty, Luck, and the Future?" Gunter inquired looking at the floor blushing.

Shinou and the Sage looked at each other, nodded, and lifted their wineglasses. "Sounds good, to Beauty, Luck, and the Future," Shinou toasted and they all drank. "So who's hungry? Want some of … um … what ever this is?" Gunter and Murata laughed at him.

* * *

Ok, I'm no longer going to say, "Oh, I will have it out soon and such". Bad idea. I forgot all about midterms and all the fun that goes with it. I'm sorry. Also we kinda lost this chapter for about 2 weeks. I started to rewrite it when we found it. I love computer geeks. I made him a pie. Also I'm never allowed to try to back up files. Ah well, I'll live. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! or its characters, I'm not that lucky, they are Tomo Takabayashi's.

Disclaimer II- Hints of stuff.

Disclaimer III- OCness occurs.

* * *

"Hello, everyone! Can I get a moment of your time, please!" Yuri called, trying to get everyone's attention. It was so loud, though, no one could hear him. Yuri nodded to Günter, who was standing by the punch table. Günter smiled, turned and pulled something out from under the table. It was a small gong. Günter picked up the mallet and hit the gong as hard as he could. A loud _GONG_ could be heard throughout the room. Everyone quieted down, the music stopped, and they all stared at Günter.

Günter smiled and said, "I would like to say a quick thank you to everyone who was able to come to '_Understanding His Majesty the Maoh Heika's Rich Heritage, Cultural Background of the Glorious Other World that Helped Bring Him Up and Shape His Young Life' _party. Its all of you that make it a fun and memorable event. Now Yuri Heika would like to say a few things. If you all would give him your attention now."

Yuri cleared his throat nervously. "I was told that it is traditional to do announcements about midway through a party, so everyone could talk, drink and celebrate the happy occasion. Or if it was unpleasant news, drink until everyone forgot and was happy. I would also like to add to that tradition a little. Well, as you all know I have never seemed to make it to this part of the party. I always got called or carried away for some reason or other." Everyone laughed and smiled. "So this time, it is my duty … er … honor to make the announcements. Lets see here, it says on my first note card that King Perrie and his Queen Leila are expecting their first child. Also Lord Hube and his wife Nicola are expecting their second child. Congratulations to them both." Everyone applauded and called out well wishes. "It also says that anyone wanting child rearing advice or wanting to discuss the horrors of childbirth to go the informal parlor tomorrow for tea."

"I also would be happy to talk to others also about it" Nicola said.

Yuri nodded "Um, ok, on to the next one. Lady Cheri would like announce that Fan Fan is her official boyfriend and that all duels concerning this will be fought by her." Nervous laughter was heard from everyone. "Congratulations to Lady Cheri and Fan Fan, may you both be very happy." Lady Cheri smiled at everyone around her and hugged Fan Fan.

"Lets see what else, um, Lady Anissina is looking for broadminded, energetic, gifted people of any gender, legal age, and willing to relocate to Blood Pledge Castle. They should talk to her about an exciting career in inventing. It says she also wants you to sign a release waiver. Any persons interested are to contact her tomorrow in her lab."

Anissina nodded grandly and waved. "I will be in my lab most of the day". Everyone shrank back away from her.

Yuri hurried to the next note card. "And for the final announcement its seems Caloria will be having it first ever Boat Festival in a few months. Lady Flynn would like to invite everyone there. It says they have boat races, contests, food and more. See Lady Flynn for more details or if you would like to sign up for any race or contest. It sounds like fun. Ok, that seems to be all the announcements I have, so I would like to address two rumors I have been hearing a lot lately. One: That I will be leaving and not ever coming back. Incorrect. I still will be traveling to Earth to finish up high school. I am in my last year though. My advisors and I will discuss whether college is a good idea or not. But Shin Mazou is my home. After all of my schooling is complete, I will be only going home to see my family there occasionally. Though now it seems they are able to visit here as well. Two, which has a few parts. That I have no wish or interest in marring my fiancé. That I have no feelings for my fiancé, that I will end the engagement, and then banish him. Well, I'm going to clear this one up all nice and legal like. If those I spoke to earlier would please come up here." Lady Cheri, Conrad, Gwendal, Murata, Shinou, the Shibuya's, and Bob the Maoh of earth went up to stand behind Yuri. Gunter brought a pale Wolfram up in front of Yuri then stood behind him. Yuri nodded to Murata, who nodded back.

"I, the Great Sage, stand as an impartial witness, to aid and guide with this traditional ceremony." Murata stated. "If the Maoh Heika is ready?" Yuri nodded. "If the Original King would stand with me to the left of the Maoh Heika," Murata asked while moving. Shinou moved to stand next to the Sage. "All of you here are to stand and bear witness to these proceedings, so that if asked, you would be able to recount all that you see here today. We ask that you keep silent that all may hear. You may begin, Maoh Heika," Murata intoned.

Yuri walked forward slowly towards Wolfram, and as he walked. Yuri went into Maoh mode. The Maoh stopped about 6 inches in front of a pale, slightly trembling, Wolfram. The Maoh stood there with glowing blue light around him, eyes slitted, and slowly raised his hand. Wolfram closed his eyes and Maoh Yuri slapped Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram swiftly opened his eyes and held his cheek. The Maoh knelt on one knee and held a small velvet box open. Inside was a platinum band, channel set with emeralds. "We, Yuri, the Maoh Heika, ask you, Wolfram von Bielefeld, if you will do us the honor of holy matrimony?" The whole of the ballroom erupted into joyful chaos. But no one else besides Yuri and the Maoh heard the soft yes, before catching Wolfram as he fainted.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was all about Yuri and Wolf. It was fun ,making Wolf faint. Hehehe But the whole reason the chapter is like this is to get them out of the way and onto Gwendal and Günter. Channel set means in the ring, not on the ring. (Scarlet made me put this cause she hadn't heard of it so…) Next chapter will be awhile. One, going to IzumiCon. Two, haven't gotten the next chapter back from my new proofer. So ,just to let you know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to lav123, ELENIOFME, and jspgnh1234 for reviewing.

Disclaimer - I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! or its characters they belong to Tomo Takabayashi. I wish they were mine.

Disclaimer II - OCness

Disclaimer III - More hints.

* * *

Wolfram heard murmurs, and struggled to open his eye's. His eye's popped open when he heard Gwendal yelling at Günter. Hovering over him was a very worried looking Yuri.

"Wolfram, I'm so very sorry. I hurt you, didn't I? Maybe I shouldn't have asked as the Maoh or maybe I should have left out the slap? Do you think you can forgive me? Do you need anything? Something to drink or a pillow? Maybe a blanket or hot water bottle?" Yuri asked anxiously.

Wolfram spoke up before he could say anything else. "Shhh, Yuri, slow down. I'm ok. I was just a little shocked by all that happened. Where am I, why are you whispering and why is aniue yelling?" Wolfram ended softly.

"Your in the ladies retiring room, just down the hall from the ballroom. It was the only place that had a couch close by. As to why I'm whispering, well, Gwendal was quite understandably upset that you fainted. Also he was mad that I didn't included him in my plans. He won't yell at you because its not your fault that you got such a shock. Gwendal isn't yelling at Murata and I because it looks bad to the guests to yell at the King or the Great Sage. So that leaves Günter, who knew what was going on and helping me out," Yuri told him softly.

"Oh, I see. And me starting to take over some of his duties around the castle makes more since now," Wolfram murmured.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked quietly.

"Well, a lot of what Günter has been managing around the castle were things that your consort normally does. I thought he was just trying to find something for me to do while you were not here, either trying getting things ready for this party or going to school. You were gone a lot in the last few months," Wolfram softly told him.

"I'm sorry, Wolf," Yuri said mournfully.

"Its ok, but what about the party and the guests?" Wolfram questioned him softly.

"Oops, I had forgotten about that," Yuri said sheepishly.

"Why don't we head back?" Wolfram suggested quietly. Yuri looked at him doubtfully. "I'm ok, really. Lets go before aniue gets any louder or remembers we are here."

"Ok. Poor Günter. I know what we should do, I'll get Murata to save him here in a little bit," Yuri decided softly. They sneaked out and found Conrad guarding the door with Yozak. "Conrad."

"Wolfram, are you ok?" Conrad asked.

"I'm fine, we need to get back to the party before Mother does something and we need to get someone to save Günter," Wolfram told him.

"Ahh, Gwendal's still at it," Conrad stated.

Yuri spoke up "Yes. Just before I closed the first set of doors, he had Günter backed into a corner, and was asking rather loudly if no one trusted him anymore. We need to get to ballroom quickly so I can find Murata and have him save Günter." Conrad nodded and they walked to the ballroom. As they were nearing it, Murata walked out.

"Just the people I was going to go see. Wolfram, are you feeling ok?" The Sage asked. Wolfram nodded. "That's good, because the party just got a whole lot more chaotic. Since Shibuya decided to start that brand new tradition. All sorts of people are asking each other out or proposing. Oh, more liqueur and sake had to be brought in. So be prepared to be swamped with well wishes, suggestions, and drunken innuendos." Yuri looked at Murata worried. "Don't worry. My advice on this, just smile and nod a lot. Move away when your done listening. Conrad and Yozak can help you if there are any problems. Any questions?" Murata asked looking at them.

"Um, not about the party. Can you go rescue Günter?" Yuri asked. "Gwendal is not taking this well and is taking it out on him."

Murata nodded, "I'll see what I can do. I'll meet up with you later." And with a nod he left to save Günter.

* * *

Murata peeked in the retiring room to see Gwendal still talking to Günter but now at a growl. He still had Günter backed into a corner, towering over a him. They both swung their head's in Murata's direction at the sound of the door opening, stiffened and then they went back to their discussion. Murata moved closer quietly, but by the time he got into ear shot Gwendal seemed to have clamed down. "I guess I'm not needed in here after all?" Murata asked looking at Günter.

"Oh well, no, everything had been explained and sorted out. Everything's fine now, right Gwendal?" Günter asked sounding a little strained. Gwendal nodded stiffly.

"I need to get back, excuse me," Gwendal told them, nodded and left for the ballroom.

"Seems like you had everything under control. Shibuya was worried for nothing" Murata mused.

Gunter turned and sat with a sigh on the couch. "No, he is still upset about something. I just don't know what."

"I see, well, onto other matters. About that item that you requested, here." The Sage walked over to the couch and handed over a small sliver flask. "It will make you more truthful as asked. I have fulfilled my side of the agreement. Now, I had best be getting back. I need to keep an eye on Shinou, now that everyone at the party is getting tipsy. So far the pranks have been harmless, but…well, it is Shinou. Why don't you take a few minutes to soak in the silence before joining the mayhem. I'll see you in there." He turned, walked to the door, and looked back at Günter. "For what its worth, Günter, I don't think you will need that flask."

Günter smiled wanly, "If that were only true. It doesn't seem that way to me though, Murata. Thank you, for the support." Murata nodded and left. Günter looked at the flask and murmured, " How nice it would be, if that were true."

* * *

When Murata joined Shinou in the ballroom the party was getting rowdy. "Hi there, you missed something great. Lady Cheri just finished her 4th duel of the night. Boy, can that girl drink!"

Murata blinked, "Drink? Duel?"

"Yes, so far she has drank 3 men and a woman under the table," Shinou said admiringly.

"Since I left?" Murata inquired.

"Yes, but the first two men were lightweights and passed out after on shot of vodka with a sake chaser," Shinou told him.

"Did you think this up?" The Sage asked him suspiciously.

Shinou quickly replied, "No, no, this was all Shori's idea. He was standing near Lady Cheri when the 1st duel was issued. Since the man demanded that it take place right away, Lady Cheri was at a loss on how to keep the bloodshed down and not ruin the party."

"So, Shori-san, then spoke up and that's how we have bottles and people all around Lady Cheri," Murata supplied gesturing.

"Yes, though it's astounding on how much she can drink. Wonder if it's a new magic ability," The Original King mused.

"Probably one of Anissina's inventions," Murata told him.

"Oh? Hmm, wonder if I to, should apply for a exciting career, as an inventor. Looks rather interesting." Murata just looked at him. "Well, so much for that entertainment. How about a dance, my Soukoku?" Shinou asked. Murata looked at the rapid forming line to duel with Lady Cheri.

"That would be nice," The Sage listened for a moment. "Sounds like the waltz is just about to begin."

Shinou smiled, "Perfect." And away they waltzed.

* * *

"Conrad, why are there men and women lying in the floor around Lady Cheri?" Yuri asked.

"I know that one, Bocchan," Yozak piped up. "Apparently some people didn't like Lady Cheri's choice of boyfriends so they challenged her to a duel. And this was Lord Shori's suggestion to keep the bloodshed down, keep the tablecloths clean, and not mess up your party. She has had over 6 duels last time I checked."

"That was smart. Hey Wolf, remind me to thank Shori, later," Yuri asked. Wolfram nodded. Yuri bowed to Wolfram and held out his hand. "May I have the honor of this dance, Wolf?" Wolfram blushed and accepted. They began to waltz.

Conrad smiled as he watched the begin. He turned to Yozak, "Would you dance with me?"

Yozak looked at him confused "But it would be easier to watch the while we are off the dance floor. They should be fine, everyone is giving them plenty of space. The only ones even close to them are the Original King and the Great Sage. And no one is getting close to those two. Plus you don't like to dance."

Conrad shook his head, "That's not why I'm asking. I would just like to waltz with you."

Yozak blushed and stepped up close, "Well, why didn't you just say so?" Soon the three couples were lost in the waltz.

* * *

"Mother, don't you think its time to give this…contest a small break? Why don't you go dance, you have been ignoring your escort. Let them," two guards nodded eagerly at Lady Cheri before bowing. "weed out the lightweights for you," Gwendal suggested.

"Oh, I suppose so. Ah, a waltz, Fan Fan! We should dance!" Lady Cheri gushed.

"Of course my delightful one," Fan Fan replied. He led her out onto the floor.

Günter walked over and stood near Gwendal. "What happened here Gwendal?" Günter asked gazing at the floor.

"Ah, well, just a small drinking duel turned into a contest. My guards are taking care of the losers, Gisele has already check them and they should all be fine except the headache in the morning," Gwendal told him.

"Then its not a problem, all is going well all over the ballroom then. Hmm, except for going through more sake, vodka and tequila faster than expected. Everything is going smoothly," Günter replied. He began move away.

"It seems so. I should probably get another glass of vodka before its all gone," Gwendal said trying to make conversation.

"Oh, you have tried it?" Günter asked politely, turning toward Gwendal.

"Yes, earlier, when I was talking with some of the ambassadors and dignitaries," Gwendal told him.

"Ah," Günter began when Lady Cheri swept up and grabbed Gwendal, laughing.

"Come, Gwendal, maybe you will lose wrinkles if you waltz with me," Lady Cheri said pulling him on to the dance floor. Gwendal sighed as they waltzed away leaving Fan Fan.

"She's quite energetic, isn't she," Fan Fan said, smiling fondly. Günter smiled, nodded and turned to go when Lady Cheri appeared again grabbing his arm.

"Time to change partners!" She said brightly holding onto Günter and Gwendal. They looked at her confused. She dragged them onto the floor and then put their hands together. "Go, go, and have fun! Come, Fan Fan! They are playing another waltz!" Lady Cheri and Fan Fan began to waltz again. Günter and Gwendal stood awkwardly on the edge of the dance floor.

"Um, its ok if you don't want to," Günter told Gwendal taking his hands away.

"No, its fine", Gwendal told him. "Really." Günter held his hand out and Gwendal bowed over it and then swept him onto the dance floor.

Now Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Yozak, Murata, Shinou, Lady Cheri, Fan Fan, Günter, and Gwendal were all waltzing. The rest of the couples gave way to them giving them plenty of room. It was also to keep away from Yuri odd turns and Lady Cheri's flying hair. The orchestra played the waltz over and over. Shinou carefully and firmly instructed them to play the waltz until Yuri Heika left the dance floor. They whirled round and round. Lost in each others arms, spellbound by the waltz.

* * *

I like the waltz, as you can tell. When your with the right person it seems like, your in your own little world. Ahhh, fun. Anyway, got this chapter back over the holiday break. But I didn't get back home until Saturday evening. I didn't check my mail until late last night. So I worked on it very hard instead of my homework so you could have it. Well, not that it was much of a challenge deciding to do this instead of homework. And if it seems a little different, that would be because of my new proofer. Neko-chan was very kind in reading this. But neither one of us is great at English grammar stuff. I may have passed Comp 1& 2 with B's, but they were online classes. With essays only. Essays that were checked by my friend the English Major. Ahh, now I'm rambling. Anyway I hope you had a good Thanksgiving and enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Bizerko-Kittykins, vast4309, lav13, and jspgnh1234 for the reviews.

Disclaimer I - I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! or its characters, it's Tomo Takabayashi's. But it would be a nice present.

Disclaimer II- Yaoi Naughiness and its marked.

Disclaimer III - OCness of course.

Disclaimer IIII - Merry Christmas!

* * *

"Oh, my feet…I think I might have over dance, the party is over, and I missed out on the rest of the drinking contests," Lady Cheri said pouting.

"My beautiful one, what every can I do to make it up to you, and have you smiling once more?" Fan Fan asked.

"Oh darling, Fan Fan, its not your fault, I had a marvelous time dancing with you, that I didn't even notice the time. But it would have been nice if we could get the children, some of the guests and those of the castle together for a little after party. In celebration of the engagement, of course. I wasn't even able to give a toast to my own child." Lady Cheri's bottom lip quivered.

"Oh my bright one, don't despair! I will get everything ready for you in a few minutes. Would this room do?" Fan Fan asked looking worried.

Lady Cheri looked around the room with its many couches and chairs. "Yes this room would do nicely."

"Then leave this to me, my angel!" Fan Fan exclaimed.

"But I can't let you do all this by yourself, that to much for one person," Lady Cheri protested.

"Worry not, my compassionate one! My guards and assistants will help me with this endeavor. You should start to see your family and other guests in about 15 minutes. That should give you plenty of time to think of a perfect toast," Fan Fan told her. He opened the door and spoke to his people and they bowed to her. "I will return to your side soon, my exquisite one." They left shutting the door behind them. She turned and headed to the far wall that held a mirror.

"Now, all I need is for my other two darling children to just as happy as Wolfram and I." She stopped in front of the mirror and checked her hair. "Goodness my hair is coming undone." She began to fix it, with a pat and twist here an there. "Hmm, I wonder who would be better to start with? Gwendal or Conrad?" She mused at her reflection.

"Conrad," said a voice behind her.

"What?" She yelp, turning looking startled.

"I would start with Conrad and look for someone close by. A certain someone with blue eyes that he danced with tonight," the Great Sage told her.

"Geika, when?" Lady Cheri asked.

"I over heard you from the beginning," He said smiling. "Shinou has gone to make sure that the proper liquors arrive soon. Also as Sage, I know how to plan strategies and I would like to help."

"Oh? You said earlier something about that," Lady Cheri reminded him.

Murata nodded "I already set one up. Its up to them now. But I do believe that Conrad needs a little…push. Don't you agree?" He asked smirking. Lady Cheri and the Sage began to plot. Else where in another part of the castle Conrad sneezed.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Now I would like to propose another toast to the cute couple. May they hurry up and get hitched!" Lady Cheri said then downed another shot of vodka swaying. Many drunken laughs and cheers followed the toast. The happy couple in question though were to busy french kissing to pay any attention to Lady Cheri's toast. The alcohol given to them for earlier toast had made both Yuri and Wolfram very affectionate and uncaring of their surroundings. "Who will give the next toast?" Lady Cheri asked yelling. Everyone seemed to be to busy drinking, shouting, or kissing to hear her when a piercing whistle was heard.

Weaving slightly Jennifer "Miko" Shibuya stood. "I have a marvelous toast! To Yu-chan and Wolf-chan may you both be happy and look good in the dresses we pick out for you!" The room erupted in laughter, wolf whistles and cat calls. All in the room looked for the couple in question, but they were no longer in the room.

"They have already left with Conrad," The Sage told the room. This statement was meet with boos. "They were almost asleep and will have a busy morning see the guests off," Murata informed them. Everyone looked disappointed but most quickly turn to other things. Except for Lady Cheri and Jennifer "Miko" Shibuya. "Mama-san, Lady Cheri, who do you think will be then next to marry?" He asked them glasses glinting. The ladies got a devilish glint in there eyes. Murata slipped away and got behind Yozak who was laughing and carrying on with some the guards. With a nod to the ladies and a smirk he pushed Yozak in front of Lady Cheri and Mama-san.

"Yozak!" They said in unison. "You need to get married!" Yozak paled and the ladies latched onto his arms. They dragged him over to a sofa near by. "Geika, do be a dear and make sure someone gets us something to drink. Yozak might need it," Lady Cheri said grinning wickedly. The Great Sage hurried off.

Günter walked up to Gwendal, who was watching his mother amused, and whispered in his ear. "While the ladies are distracted want to go have a drink with me?"

Gwendal looked down at his full glass, chugged it down, and looks down at the empty glass. "Good idea, it looks like I'm out. Gwendal led the way out of the room, Günter looked back into the room and caught Murata's eye. The Sage smirks and raises an eyebrow. Günter blushed and mouthed thank you at him. Murata nodded and smiled. Günter left with Gwendal, a few bottles of sake and vodka went with them.

* * *

Yaoi Naughtiness starts.

* * *

Günter fixed some sake for himself and Gwendal. While pouring he also added a few drops of liquid from the silver flask into each glass, using his sleeves to hide what he is doing on the little end table. Günter glanced over at Gwendal and walked over to sit down next to him on the sofa. "Gwendal, your sake," Günter offered him the glass. Gwendal grunted and took it. Gwendal reached around and pulled the end table with the sake and vodka closer. "To Heika and Wolfram, for finally moving on in their relationship." And took a sip of the sake.

"Here, here," Gwendal said agreeing. He downed his drink quickly. Günter poured him some more.

"So," Günter began while eyeing his drink. "They need to pick a day. I wonder what they want in a wedding? One like the party? A merging of cultures, a traditional Mazok ceremony with Japanese's elements. Or vise versa? Or maybe have several weddings? I heard Lady Miko Jennifer wants something called a 'Western Wedding'. I'm sure that what ever Heika picks will be great though. Heika has such great taste. What do you think, Gwendal?" Günter asked excitedly.

"Heika, Heika, Heika, is that all you think about?" Gwendal retorted angrily. "Oh, wait, there is someone you like. Right? That's not Heika."

"Huh? What? Where did you here that?" Günter asked anxiously. "Were you on the other side of that partition?"

"So what if I was? You told Geika and Yozak," Gwendal muttered looking away.

Günter looked at Gwendal lost, upset, and more than a little confused. Then a smile spread across his face. "Are you jealous?" Günter asked softly.

"So what if I am?" Came the muffled reply.

Günter reached out to Gwendal, placed his hand on his cheek, and gently made Gwendal look at him. Günter gave Gwendal a big beaming smile, leaned up and gave him a soft kiss, after bumping noses. He pulled back to gauge the other's reaction. Gwendal just sat there, blinking. "Um, Gwendal?" Gwendal focused on Günter, smirked, and took a long, slow perusal of Günter sitting ever so primly in his kimono. He stood up and took Günter's hand. Gwendal kissed it softy and pulled him up to stand. They stared at each other a few moments before Gwendal kissed him gently. Slowly rubbing up and down on Gunter's arms, Gwendal deepened the kiss. He was rewarded by Gunter's muffled moan. Gwendal eased up and nipped at his lips. Günter gasped and Gwendal's tongue plundered his mouth. Günter soon began to tentatively mimic Gwendal's actions. Not long after that they were dueling with their tongues. Günter moved closer clutching Gwendal's shoulders, when he inadvertently pressed their erections against each other. Günter broke the kiss with a gasp and looked away. Gwendal growled, gave him a gentle push, making him lay on the sofa. Gwendal nodded in satisfaction at Günter. Propped up on his elbows, one leg bent up on the couch, and the other foot still on the floor, staring at him confused. Gwendal settled himself between Günter's legs. He leaned down and began to kiss Günter deep and passionately. Gunter tilted his head to kiss him easier. He let his hands travel in random patterns on Günter's legs. He slowly moved the fabric away from Günter's legs. Gwendal broke the kiss, looked down and leered at Günter's lavender g-string. Günter looked at Gwendal dazed from the kiss wondering what he was looking at. When he finally figured it out, he blushed , and moved a hand to pull the kimono back in place. Gwendal's next actions stopped his hand in mid air. While he was trying to figure out the leer, Gwendal was contemplating his next move. Gwendal carefully kissed Gunter's member through his g-string. Günter moaned softly. Hearing that moan, Gwendal began to alternant between kissing, licking and stroking the fabric on and around Günter's now straining member. "Gwendal, "Günter moaned the mans name, panting a bit, and his hand grasping Gwendal's hair. Gwendal untied the g-string, freed him from the confining silk, and took Günter inside his mouth. He held Günter's hips in place with his hands. "Ahhh!" pant "Ohhh…" Gwendal hummed, pleased at the noises. "Oh!…Gwenda…"pant "Ahhh!…"pant "Don't.. I'm.."

Gwendal "Hmm" at him, questioningly when Günter tensed, quivered, and came in Gwendal's mouth. Gwendal swallowed in surprise and grinned. He looked over a spent Günter flushed and panting. He reached over, grabbed the vodka and wet his fingers with it. He looked thoughtfully at Günter and trailed them over his entrance. He moaned softly at the new sensation. Gwendal then ran his finger slowly around the ring of muscle several times, feeling the soft skin. He rewet a finger then pushed his finger in side Günter. Making Günter gasp in both surprise and pain. His passage tight and warm. Gwendal carefully moved his hand while distracting Günter by kissing his smooth thighs. He gently moved his finger around. He noticed that Günter's member was hardening, he added a second finger. Günter hissed in pain, he tried and failed to pull away from Gwendal, and ended up pushing back onto Gwendal's fingers. "Ouch," Günter whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. Gwendal carefully moved the tips of his fingers in a circling motion, teasing Günter's prostate. "Oh!," Günter moaned, panting heavily. Gwendal added another finger quickly, thrusting inward to hit the prostate, loosening him. "AHHH! Günter cried, trembling. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at the entrance. Günter looked at him, Gwendal lifted a eyebrow, and Günter nodded hesitantly. As gently as he could, he began to pushed into Günter. The muscles clamped down hard on the tip.

"Relax, breathe, its ok Günter," Gwendal murmured. Günter willed himself to relax. Gwendal thrust forward. Günter cried out in pain as he felt Gwendal's whole length enter his body. He wrapped his arms around Gwendal's neck, and his legs around his waist. Gwendal waited for Günter to adjust to his size. Though, it was hard to hold back. But by how much Günter was shaking, it must have hurt quite a bit. He waited for a sign from Günter, straining, when Günter nodded again. Deeply, he pushed back in, fast, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on. "Ahh...Gw… Gw… Gwen… Gwendal, do t-t-that a-again!" Günter cried, And so he did. Thrusting in and out, Gwendal wrapped his hand around Günter's hard member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Günter moaned, bucking his hips sharply up into Gwendal. Günter pulled Gwendal down for a kiss blindly. Their lips met, tongues entwining as Gwendal slowly began to increase his pace. Günter tightened his legs, bringing their hips slightly closer and forcing Gwendal deeper inside. Günter screamed in pleasure, Gwendal grunted. Gwendal shifted, lifting Günter's hips higher and pulling back so he could stare down at Günter. Günter let his hands slide up to Gwendal's shoulders gripping tightly as he pushed back into Gwendal's thrust. Gwendal could feel Günter's muscles beginning to tense, quiver, and he knew he was close. Gwendal stroked Günter's member, it in time with hurried his thrusts. Günter screamed Gwendal's name. Then came all over his stomach and chest, getting some on Gwendal's hand and stomach. Feeling Günter's inner walls clamp down on him, Gwendal couldn't hold back his own orgasm. And after a few more thrusts, he came deep inside Günter. He lay on top of Günter, still buried inside. They both sighed in contentment and fell asleep.

* * *

Back to the morning of and Yaoi ends.

* * *

"And, that's, um everything." Günter got up and bowed. "My apologies for bothering you. I will see you later" He began to slowly inch his way to the door. "I'm sure you have many thing to do. Well, I'm sure, I will see you later." Günter turn to leave.

"Stop," Gwendal calmly told him. Gunter didn't moved ,but also didn't turn around. "Why did you bother to tell me this? If you hadn't said anything, I would have thought it a dream." He waited for Günter to say something. "Would I not?" He asked voice getting a little sharper. "Why say anything now?"

"Well, when I left your rooms, Ken-chan was waiting. Apparently the flask he gave me was not to be mixed with alcohol, due to it having unusual side affects. And he said that if I didn't jog your memory it could be catastrophic." Günter told him looking at the door.

"The Sage said that?" Gwendal asked skeptically moving quietly to stand behind Günter.

Günter nodded his head vigorously, his hair flying in every direction. "Yes, he also said your life would be forever to be incomplete, that your very life hung in the balance. So that's why I'm telling you."

"I'll take responsibility," Gwendal stated.

Günter whirled around, "What?"

"I'll take responsibility," Gwendal repeated.

"What does that mean?" Günter asked looking at him.

"We should date," Gwendal replied.

* * *

And this concludes the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the naughty wasn't all that great. It was my first attempt. So I have no clue if you can really use vodka that way. Many apologies for how long it has taken. I have worked very hard and prodded my proofer to make sure that this got done in time for Christmas. Especially since neither one of use will be in state for the holidays. Now I do have another story in the works for a continuation of Günter and Gwendal. Hope to have it proofed soon. At least the first chapter. I would like to thank all that read this. Hugs and cookies to all those that reviewed. Also my thanks for not yelling at me for how long this has taken. I thought my proofer was going to hurt me when I tried to get things sped up. Or when I kept asking 'Is it done yet?' over and over. Finals were evil for my proofer. Not so much for me. Again many thanks and Merry Christmas. And if I don't post the epilogue before the end of the year, Happy New Year's. Yeah, as I was getting this uploaded, I thought of an epilogue. But its not super necessary for the story. Maybe?


End file.
